magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Nandi Bear
Naturally very dangerous, predatory creatures, nandi bears can be found on the borderlands of the Etain Desert and the land of Voltar. Always hungry, nandi bears have obtained a bad reputation for eating humans as a last resort when there are no more food sources available. Local tribesmen believe them to be the incarnation of evil spirits and they are feared throughout the world. No one save for the brave magi will even attempt to hunt them down. When trained by magi, however, these creatures are much like a large canine - very loyal to their magi, but with the ferocity of a wild cat. When searching for these elusive creatures, it is hard to recognize the shapes if they are far away. Nandi bears have many different color variations, making them similar in color to many other desert dwelling creatures and difficult to spot. One of the major problems with nandi bears is in obtaining their eggs. Nandi bears are very protective of their young, as well as their family. If you are able to distract a wild nandi bear long enough to get an egg, you are in for a journey that ends in a very protective, loyal friend. Egg A tanned brown egg sit in front of you with a small, stubby tail sticking out of it. Hatchling This young bear that was so difficult to find behaves much like a playful cat. It jumps around and claws at almost anything it can get its small paws on. It loves to play with you and follows you everywhere you go, which can be problematic at times. You question how people can be so afraid of these animals, for you have taken quite fondly to this nandi cub. Not quite sure what is in store for you when this hatchling reaches adulthood, you know that it will remain loyal to you, no matter what. Adult This large bear, with shoulders as tall as most magi, is the perfect companion for desert exploration and long expeditions. Very resilient and with great endurance, this large sandy brown bear has shoulders that are higher than its rear, giving its back a natural slope that makes this creature easy to mount. Nandi bears are become very strong adults and, if they allow you to, can be easily ridden for many miles. Usually found in the hottest part of the Keep, nandi bears get along with any and all creatures and are very curious. If they aren't found near the fire creatures, they could be anywhere, as they love to explore. Is your nandi companion playing with the sea creatures in the lake, or playing in that field with the direwolves? Either way, you know that it will return before nightfall, because its loyalty will always lead it back to you. Breeding Additional Information *No. 129 *Obtained from the Stream *Released: 26, June *Artist: GlassWalker and Umbreonage *This is 4th creature to be released from the Creature Creation Contest and was submitted by Patricks Acolyte . Category:Stream-born Category:2010 Creatures Category:Creature Contest Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: Umbreonage Category:Bears Category:Nandi bears